Niezwykle przystojny krasnolud
by Lampira7
Summary: Rozmowa pomiędzy Legolasem i Gimli doprowadziło to tego, że elfa uświadomił sobie, że Gimli był tym, którego widział w medalionie Glóina wiele lat wcześniej.


**Tytuł:** Niezwykle przystojny krasnolud  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** An Exceptionally Handsome Dwarf  
 **Autor:** Melime  
 **Fandom:** Władca Pierścieni  
 **Pairing:** Legolas Greenleaf/Gimli (Syn Gloina)  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** Elly  
 **Link:** /works/17034100

 **Niezwykle przystojny krasnolud**

Legolas w swoim życiu stał przed wieloma wielkimi wyzwaniami i zawsze był nieustraszony w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa. Cóż, głównie nieustraszony. Czasami przeciwnik był naprawdę przerażający.

Pomimo tych kilku wyjątków, Legolas uważał się za dzielnego elfa, który byłby w stanie stawić czoła każdemu wyzwaniu, gdyby było to naprawdę potrzebne.

Problem polegał na tym, że nigdy nie mierzył się z czymś takim.

Niemal życzył sobie, by zmierzyć się z łatwiejszymi problemami, takimi jak pająki czy orki, rzeczami do których mógł strzelać i które mógł zabijać. Po prostu radził sobie o wiele lepiej z problematycznymi sytuacjami, które można było rozwiązać za pomocą strzały.

Mimo to, bez względu na to, jak kusząca była ta myśl, nie poddał się impulsowi i nie zawrócił konia. Dotarli tak daleko, nie było powodu, dla którego nie miałby przebyć reszty drogi.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał Gimli, delikatnie głaszcząc klatkę piersiową Legolasa, wszędzie gdzie tylko mógł sięgnąć bez puszczenia swojego chwytu na elfie. Nadal nie lubił wielkich koni, zwłaszcza gdy Legolas nalegał na jazdę na oklep.

Może jednak stali w miejscu trochę dłużej, niż było to konieczne. Legolas po prostu potrzebował czasu, by się przygotować mentalnie.

— Być może powinniśmy najpierw wysłać wiadomość o naszym przybyciu. Byłoby to niegrzeczne narzucać się twojej rodzinnie — powiedział wpatrując się w dal, gdzie Gimli powiedział mu, że są sekretne drzwi. Nawet dla jego oczu były one całkowicie niewidoczne, co stanowiło prawdziwe świadectwo krasnoludzkiego rzemiosła.

Gimli oparł czoło o plecy elfa, starając powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Legolasowi daleko było do subtelności, było to jednak słodkie.

— Oczekują nas. Nie w konkretnym dniu, ale nigdy nie zaznasz gościnności takiej jak w kransloludzkim domu, nawet jeśli jesteś nieoczekiwanym gościem.

Legolas westchnął.

— Nie wątpię w twoje słowa i mogłoby tak być, gdybym nie był elfem.

Był powód, dla którego Legolas unikał spotkania z rodzicami swojego partnera, a animozja między ich ludami stanowiła dużą część tego.

— Wolałbyś najpierw odwiedzić swojego ojca? — zasugerował Gimli.

Legolas gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

— Sześć sezonów temu zabrałem głos na posiedzeniu rady, ojciec już otrzymał wiadomość o mojej roli w drużynie. Wolałbym dać mu więcej czasu na poradzenie sobie z tymi wiadomościami, zanim dam mu cokolwiek innego do przemyślenia.

Legolas oczywiście chciał znowu zobaczyć się z ojcem i przedstawić mu Gimili'ego, ale nie było powodu, aby zrobić to wkrótce po tym, jak zaniepokoił go ruszając na niebezpieczną misję bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Legolas nie był pewien, co byłoby dla ojca większym szokiem, jego udział w ostatnim wielkim sojuszu czy zaloty z krasnoludem.

— Tak długo, jak nie planujesz czekać dłużej, niż będę żyć.

Legolas pogłaskał dłoń Gimili'ego.

— Przypomnij mi o tym za dziesięć lat — powiedział dokuczliwym tonem.

Gimili wymamrotał coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak: „dlaczego w ogóle cię kocham", ale głośniej, zirytowany, ale bez kąśliwej nuty stwierdził:

— Czy zdecydowałeś, dokąd zmierzamy, czy ten koń będzie naszym domem przez następną dekadę?

— Przywiozłem cię tak blisko twojego domu, że przypuszczam, iż jest to dobra okazja, aby poznać twoją rodzinę — powiedział Legolas, namawiając konia, by ruszył naprzód.

— Znasz już mojego ojca, ale będzie dobrze, jeśli zobaczy cię w nowym świetle.

To zmusiło Legolasa do zadumy, gdy próbował przypomnieć sobie, gdzie mogli się spotkać.

— Czy to był krasnolud, który przybył z tobą do Rivendell?

— Tak, ale spotkałeś go wcześniej. Opowiadani mi wiele historii o bitwie pięciu armii, a tym o tym, jak mój ojciec i jego towarzysze zostali schwytani przez elfy, w tym przez pewnego elfickiego księcia.

To spowodowało, że Legolas zatrzymał konia. Oczywiście pamiętał to wydarzenie. Trudno byłoby zapomnieć o incydencie, który doprowadził do jego zaangażowania w walkę ze smokiem. Jednak pomimo świadomości, że Gimili pochodzi z królewskiej krwi, to Legolas nigdy nie połączył tych dwóch faktów.

— Twój ojciec był jednym z najeźdźców, którzy uciekli?

— Byłbym wśród nich, ale uznano, że jestem zbyt młody, aby wyruszyć na tę misję.

Legolas rozmyślał nad tym incydentem, próbując sobie przypomnieć, który z krasnoludów był Glóinem. Potem oświeciło go.

Legolas wdzięcznym przerzutem nogi obrócił się na koniu, aby spojrzeć na Gimili'ego, niemal powodując upadek krasnoluda z wierzchowca. Legolas objął dłońmi twarz Gimili'ego, przytrzymując go jednocześnie na miejscu, wpatrując się w niego z bliższej odległości niż było to potrzebne z jego elfickim wzrokiem. Sprawdzał twarz krasnoluda powoli z wielką uwagą, aż cisza stała się zbyt ciążąca.

— Legolas? — zapytał niepewnie Gimili.

— To twoja podobizna była w medalionie! — zawołał zdumiony Legolas. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślał, przypomniał sobie trochę niepochlebnych rzeczy, które powiedział o młodym chłopaku przedstawionym w naszyjniku. — Czy twój ojciec nosił medalion z rysunkiem ciebie i twojej matki?

Gimili zmarszczył brwi, próbując wywołać dane wspomnienie.

— Wydaje mi się, że matka kazała coś takiego zrobić dla niego, jako dar na podróż.

Legolas puścił go.

— Czy myślisz, że twój ojciec coś o nim wspominał? — spytał, unikając spojrzenia krasnoluda.

— Może? Wciąż musi mieć medalion — odpowiedział Gimili, próbując coś wywnioskować z twarzy Legolasa. — Czy coś jest nie tak?

Legolas, wykonując kolejny przeskok, odwrócił się, wpatrując przed siebie.

— Nie. Nic. Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że to spotkanie może być bardziej niezręczne niż się spodziewałem. Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem ci, że jesteś wyjątkowo przystojnym krasnoludem? Być może warto o tym pamiętać, na wypadek, gdyby coś ujawniono. Poza tym to nie był zbyt pochlebny rysunek — stwierdził, odmawiając patrzenia gdziekolwiek indziej niż na wprost siebie.

W obliczu dziwnego zachowania Legolasa, Gimili przypomniał sobie, jak jego ojciec mówił coś o elfie obrażającym jego żonę i syna. I rzeczy, które ojciec powiedział o tym elfie. Może jednak powinni najpierw odwiedzić króla elfów. Przekonanie ojca, by udzielił błogosławieństwa związkowi Gimili'ego z elfem byłoby wystarczająco trudne bez tego, że dany elf był tym, którego osobiście nie lubił.

— Może powinienem przedstawić cię najpierw swojej matce.


End file.
